Harvey to the Rescue
Harvey to the Rescue is the second episode of the sixth season. Plot A new engine with a crane on his boiler called Harvey has arrived, but before the Fat Controller keeps him he wants to see Harvey demonstrate his worth to the Railway Board. Harvey is upset when the others ostracise him for his looks, but Thomas and the Fat Controller are quite understanding. The next day, Percy's trucks go out of control and derail at Bulgy's Bridge, preventing Bertie and the Railway Board from passing. Harvey goes to the rescue, invariably creating a demonstration for the Railway Board. The Board is impressed and allows him to stay. Even better, the others agree that Harvey is Really Useful after all. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Harvey * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam * Bulgy's Bridge Goofs * In the British narration, Bertie shakes too late when he says "VAROOM! VAROOM!" * Edward's attitude towards Harvey is out of character. * When Thomas puffs away after talking to Harvey at Tidmouth Sheds his steam platform is visible and the smoke maker can be seen on the tracks. * When the trucks roll down the hill from Percy's perspective, one loses its face. * Bertie has Bulgy's horn sound the first time he toots and Caroline's horn sound the second time. * When the narrator says "Luckily, no one was hurt" Bertie looks happy. * In the close-ups of Bertie looking cross, the lady in pink next to him has black adhesive on her shoes; in the close-up of Bertie looking concerned, the man beside him has black adhesive on his shoes. * When Harvey puffs past the signal before the bridge, there appear to be two blocks of wood in the background. * When Harvey lifts Percy back onto the rails a wire is visible underneath Percy. * When Harvey sets Percy on the rails, Percy's piston is broken, but in the next scene, it isn't. * When Thomas pulls up near Harvey, his side rods are facing down. But in the close-up of him, his side rods are facing up. * Bulgy isn't in the field next to his bridge. Gallery File:HarveyToTheRescueUKTitleCard.jpg|UK title card Image:TheRailwayBoard2.jpg Image:TheRailwayBoard.jpg Image:Harvey.png File:HarveytotheRescue.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue2.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue3.jpg|Thomas and Harvey File:HarveytotheRescue4.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue5.jpg|Deleted scene File:HarveytotheRescue6.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue7.jpg|Harvey File:HarveytotheRescue8.jpg|Harvey is lowered down File:HarveytotheRescue9.jpg|Percy is put back on the rails File:HarveytotheRescue10.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue12.jpg|Percy's driver File:HarveytotheRescue13.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue14.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue16.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue17.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue18.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue19.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue20.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue21.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue22.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue23.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue24.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue25.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue26.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue27.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue28.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue29.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue30.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue31.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue32.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue33.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue34.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue35.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue36.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue37.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue38.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue39.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue40.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue41.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue42.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue43.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue44.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue45.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue46.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue47.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue48.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue49.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue50.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue51.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue52.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue54.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue55.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue56.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue57.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue58.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue59.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue60.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue61.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue62.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue63.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue64.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue65.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue66.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue67.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue68.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue69.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue70.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue71.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue72.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue73.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue74.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue75.jpg File:HarveyToTheRescue76.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue77.JPG File:HarveytotheRescue78.JPG File:HarveytotheRescue79.jpg File:HarveytotheRescue80.png Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes